Smutty things, (a stranger things fanfic and love story)
by StyvirentTMZ
Summary: This is about Stranger things, and the new love and relationships that take place in the town of Hawkins, Indiana. Lots of sex, swearing and love.


Hello, this is my first story; I have dyslexia but love to read and write so I will give it my best shot. I will be writing about crossovers with different stranger things characters. Hope you enjoy my makeshift creation.

 ** _Dustin x Nancy_**

 _

The Snow Ball was a magical night for Dustin, it held his first dance he'd ever had (excluding dancing with his mum in the make-shift sixth grade prom) with the mysterious creature, the female! Nancy had been so kind to him when he had been rejected by so many other girls his age, and invited him to a dance. He didn't care that half the people in the school assumed that it was his hot sister. However, he had had a crush on her ever since.

It was two weeks after the mystical night, and Dustin was laying in bed, day-dreaming about Nancy. He didn't notice his door creek open, and the hooded figure that crept in.

"Aargh!" Shouted the figure.

"Whoah!" Dustin yelled, falling down the side of his bed. The figure took down his hood and revieled his face to be Mike; he was laughing hard. Dustin punched Mike in the arm.

"Oow" Mike exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know, you piece of shit, maybe because you scared the fuck out of me!" Dustin swore.

"Well, you coming over, or what?" Mike laughed.

Dustin got up and left with his friend to Mike's house.

After playing a few hours of DD, constantly thinking about Nancy, he said to everyone that he was leaving early.

"Oh, do you have to?" Will exclaimed.

"My mum... needs me to... see her." he said.

"Not your best excuse." Lucas laughed.

Dustin went to the outside pourche and his his bike in the bushes, he yelled goodbye to his friends but they didn't notice, as they were in the middle of game-play. He snuck up the stairs, and went to the door leading to Nancy's room. He knocked thrice and a calm, loving voice told him to come in.

"Oh... Dustin, what is bothering you?" She asked.

"Umm, I have some information that has been playing around my mind, and I have been wanting to tell you it for a while." He said, in a sort of worried voice.

Nancy had never seen this side of Dustin, it made he re-think and realise how kind the toothless monster was that stood in-front of her.

"I umm... really like you Nancy, and not as a friend. I know you are with Steve, but I have liked you since forever, but at The Snow Ball, you really made me need you." He blurred out.

"Well." Nancy said calmly, "I like you to Dustin, however, it would be a bit weird doing anything, since you are 13 and I am 17!" She joked.

"Well, I don't care. I need you!" He exclaimed.

Nancy realised that he really did care about her and that she liked him. She ignored their age gap and came in to kiss him.

Dustin blushed, and got used to his first kiss. He enjoyed it, and slid into Nancy with his tongue.

Nancy sat closer and jumped as she her leg touched his hard crotch. She got even more turned on by it and slid her hand down his pants and into his boxers.

"This is amazing!" Dustin said, as Nancy jerked him off. Nancy took off her top and revealed a white, laced bra.

Dustin took of his shirt and untied her bra.

She had amazing breasts. They were perfect, he though. Her tits were small, soft and perky.

He massages her left tit and put the right one in his mouth. He had seen pornos, however he had no idea what he was doing. He twirled his tongue around her nipple and she liked it. She arched her back slightly. He had no teeth, which made it feel even more amazing.

She took his pants off, and stared at his large bulge in his underwear.

"Wow..." she said, trailing off into thought about what she would do to him!

She pulled his underwear down, and his 7-inch penis sprung out. Nancy bent down and curresed his testicles in her hand. She licked the end and put it into her mouth. She sucked for a while, gaining a rhythm, and twirling her tongue around the tip. She deep-throated it and Dustin clutched at the sheets.

"Nancy, I'm going to..."

A massive stream of hot liquid filled Nancy's mouth. She gagged, but swallowed it down.

"Now your turn" she said seductively.

She pulled down her sodden panties, revealing her glistening wet folds.

Dustin placed her on the bed, and went between her legs. He licked her vagina lips and licked from side to side hard. He went in and out, but didn't really know what he was doing. He resorted to his fingers and inserted two into her pussy. He turned them around and pulled, in a come hither motion, at the back of her G-spot. She arched her back in pleasure.

"You are amazing" she squieled, letting out short moans.

Dustin gained speed, and her body went into a spasm!

She orgasmed and lay back.

"I want you more!" She smiled, handing him a package.

He ripped it open, and out fell a condom ring.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned.

"I was going to ask you the same question." She said. They both realised they did, and Dustin put on the condom. He positioned his shaft at her entrance and pushed in. She squieled in acceptance. He gained momentum as his ball-sack smacked against her perfect ass. She started moving her hips in time to him and he became close.

"Don't stop!" Nancy shouted and Dustin pounded her as hard as he could.

He came, but carried in thrusting. She orgasmed as well, and they both fell onto the bed. He took off the rubber, tied it, and chucked it into the bin.

"Should I leave?" Dustin questioned, "it is getting quite late."

"No, stay a little longer." She pleaded.

He stayed a few more minutes, and crept out of her window, jumping down to the ground. He hid quickly as his friends turned the corner.

"Who's there." Mike shouted.

"It's me!" Dustin exclaimed, as he stepped out of the bushes.

"I thought you left an hour ago?" Lucas said.

"And what were you doing in my sister's room?" Mike yelled!

"I... umm... sort of banged your sister" Dustin said, embarrassed.

"What!!!"Mike said angrily.

"What does banged mean?" El questioned.

"It means they had sex." Mike exclaimed.

"What is sex?"

"I will tell you when we get home."

The cycled back to their own houses (Mike and El, who were boyfriend and girlfriend, stayed at the house as El was staying over.)

Dustin layed on his bed and thought about how lucky he was, and how he lost his verginity to the girl of his dreams.

"I loved tonight" Nancy's voice said through the Waldie-talkie. "We should do it again sometime."

Dustin smiled, now realising how lucky he actually was, fell asleep.

I hope you enjoyed my first story. Please review and put crossovers that you would like to see for the future. Also, thanks to the amazing author "NotTooClever" for inspiration and for such an amazing story.

Again, thanks.

_


End file.
